Tale of Twin Werewolves
by Tracker78
Summary: Story about Fangs/Fangface and his twin sister, Samantha/Storm.
1. The Twins

Tale of Twin Werewolves

Summer of 1960, at the local hospital in Brooklyn, New York, a family waits to hear about the new arrival of some new lives and new additions to the family. Kevin Fangsworth, a man of 22, paces back and forth anxiously. He runs his hand through his dark brown hair and glances at the clock on the wall, the bags under his hazel eyes reflect how exhausted he is.

In a chair near him sits Sylvia Fangsworth, Kevin's wife, Sally's, mother. Her green eyes track the movements of her son in law and she sighs tiredly, "Kevin, will sit you please sit down? The doctor will come get you when your children get here." She states.

Kevin looks at his mother in law, "Easier said than done, Sylvia." He replies but does as his mother in law asks and sits down next to her.

In the middle of the waiting room, Sally's younger brothers Arnie and Andrew are playing a board game, while their older cousin Emily, who is six months pregnant, sits in a chair reading a magazine.

"Besides you got other than things to worry about." Sylvia comments as she looks down at the afghan she is crocheting.

Kevin look sat her, "What do you mean?" he asks.

"What she means is the Fangsworth curse." Arnie comments as he looks up from the board game he and his brother are playing.

"Curse? What curse?" Kevin asks with wide eyes.

Sylvia looks at him, "Curse of the Fangsworth werewolf, every four hundred years a werewolf if born into our family, and going by the timeline your children may carry the trait." She replies.

Kevin huffs, "There are no such things as werewolves or curses." He states stubbornly.

"Look at this way, Kevin, a werewolf or in your cases two werewolves would be excellent protectors, you don't have to worry about a guard dog, or alarm systems." Arnie states.

"And they are very loyal and loving to their family, so that's another plus." Andrew adds.

He sighs, "I don't want to hear anymore about werewolves or curses." Kevin snaps just as a nurse walks in.

"Mr. Fangsworth?" she asks.

"That's me." Kevin replies as he walks up to her.

"Your children are here, if you will please follow me, I'll take you to your wife's room." The nurse replies and leads the new father off.

Upon arrival, Kevin sees his wife sitting up on her bed with two twin bundles in arms, he notices right off one has a blue blanket and the other a pink blanket.

He walks up to her, kisses her sweetly on the lips, and looks down at his children, "A boy and girl?" Kevin asks with a loving expression in his eyes as he looks down at the faces of his children.

"Yeah, aren't they beautiful?" Sally asks as she looks up at her husband.

"They are gorgeous, but not nearly as beautiful as you, Sal." Kevin replies.

Sally offers him their daughter, "You want to hold your little girl?" she asks.

Kevin nods as he takes his daughter in his arms for the first time, "Hello there my sweet little angel." He states and admires the beautiful face of his newborn daughter.

Sally looks down at her son, sighs contentedly, "I'm glad we had two, that way they have a playmate." She states.

He sits down in a nearby rocker and gently rocks his daughter, "Are we going to use the names we chose?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, our son is Sherman and our daughter is Samantha." Sally replies.

"Samantha, such a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Kevin states and kisses his daughter gently on her little forehead.

A few hours later, the new mom and twins are released and taken home. The new parents immediately lay both down in the crib they will share until they get bigger. Both parents sigh as they watch their children sleep, head to their room, and get ready for bed.

Unknown to the parents the full moon finally fights its way out of the cloud cover, and both infants open their eyes when the light hits them. A strange thing occurs to both babies, their eyes swirl, and they start to spin like tornadoes. Within moments where two human babies had lain are now two baby werewolves. The male has light brown fur and tan markings around his mouth, on his hands, feet, and tip of his tail. The female has white fur with gray markings on her hands, feet, tip of tail, gray hair, and a small patch of gray fur on her chest.

"Aaarroooo!" the twins howl in chorus and unknowingly awaken their mother.

"Kevn, I heard something." Sally states as she gets up and heads to the nursery to check on her children.

However when she arrives nothing is a miss as the twins had seen the sun on their mobile and changed back into their human forms.

Sally picks up Samantha as Kevin picks up Sherman, "I was worried that my mother was right." She states.

"You mean about the werewolf curse, don't tell me that, it's not true." Kevin replies as he rolls his eyes slightly.

"But it is true, every four hundred years a werewolf has been born into our fam…" she starts to say and notices the expression on both the twins' faces, "Kevin, our babies." She says out of shock.

Kevin looks at both his children as they start to twirl and soon change into their werewolf form, both werepups look at their pants, and wag their tails.

"Dear, can you please take our son too?" Kevin asks.

Sally retrieves her son from her husband's arms as he passes out, she sighs and sits both kids into their crib, "Now I know the full moon changes you but how do you change back?" she asks not noticing the twins had the sun again and changed back, she sees the small sun on the mobile, closes the curtains so that won't change into the werewolves again, "I get the sun changes you back, well no more transformations tonight." She adds as she tucks both her kids in, kisses them lovingly, and starts to head out.

"Good night, Sherman, good night Fangface. Good night Samantha, good night Storm." Sally replies as she picks her husband up off the floor and heads to bed.


	2. It Begins

Chapter Two

"It begins"

Eight years have come and gone, Samantha and Sherman have grown up and are really polite eight year old kids. They and their younger cousin, Clarice, sit front of the Fangsworth house, Samantha (or Sam) and Sherman are playing checkers on the front walkway while their cousin reads a book.

"Hah, king me, bro." Sam replies with a chuckle.

"You're too good at this, sis." Sherman replies as he places another checker piece on top of the other one.

Sam shakes her head, "No, I'm not, I just love playing this game." She states, "but I am getting bored, want to do something else?" she adds.

Sherman packs the board and pieces back into the box it came in, and closes the lid, "Well we could play tag or we can read comic books." He replies.

"I think reading would be better because knowing Storm and Fangface they'll want to take over and play tag instead of us." Sam replies.

'Will not.' Storm, Sam's werewolf half, says inside her head.

'Storm I just saw the thought you thought of, don't lie to me.' Sam chides her.

Storm huffs and fades back into Sam's subconscious.

"That's true." Sherman replies as they go over to the porch where their comics are sitting and waiting. As they start to read the tell tale music of the ice cream man sounds down the street.

'Oo, oo, (grr) Sherman let's chase the ice cream truck.' Fangface says in Sherman's head.

'No way, Fangface, we're staying right here with our twin sister, besides Sam will take us if we try to.' Sherman thinks back in reply and goes back to reading his comic.

Not two seconds later Fangface takes over Sherman's body, Sam noticing this, gets to her feet, and easily tackles him to the grass, "What do you think you're doing?" she asks, "We're not allowed to leave the yard, remember?" she adds.

"(Grr) Aww, come on, sis, it'll be fun." Fangface replies through Sherman.

"Sorry, bro, not happening." Storm replies through Sam as she pulls him to his feet and pushes him back to the porch.

Sherman shakes his head, "Thanks, Sam." He states as he sits down next to her and goes back to reading as the ice cream truck passes them by.

(a/n: Sorry, Wg, but had to change it up a bit to keep from copying your story.)

Clarice looks at the twins, "You two are so strange." She comments.

Sam sticks her tongue out at her, "Sure we are, we're just a couple of weirdos." She replies sarcastically, causing Sherman to chuckle.

Their younger cousin shakes her head back and forth, "I'm going inside where it's normal." She replies, gets to her feet, and leaves the twins outside by themselves.

"Should we go inside too?" Sam asks her brother.

Sherman shakes his head, "Nah, we can stay out here until Mom calls us for dinner." He replies.

That night after dinner, Sam and Sherman go into Sherman's room to play a board game together, however, as they look through the game shelf, which is right under the window seal, the full moon comes out, the twins look up, and with twin tornado twirls the transform into their werewolf forms.

"Aaarroooo!" they both howl.

Sam has changed into a white furred shewolf with gray markings, wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black fingerless gloves, and has a single fang, while Sherman has changed into a brown furred werewolf with tan markings and a single fang. Their names are Storm and Fangface.

"Hey sis, what game should we choose (grr)?" Fangface asks his sister.

Storm shrugs, "I'm not sure, maybe we could go play a prank on Mom and Dad." She suggests with a mischievous grin.

"(Grr) Sis, we got into trouble last time we tried that, I don't think we should, although it would be fun." Fangface replies looking at his sister with a serious expression.

She sighs, "Alright, alright, I give." Storm replies as she holds her hands up in deference.

The twins soon settle upon Monopoly, and settle onto the floor to play their game.

A couple of hours pass, Storm has won two consecutive games, and is fixing to win again when their mom pokes her head into the room.

"Fangface, Storm, time for bed." Sally Fangsworth says as she walks into the room.

"Okay, Mom." The twins echo each other and cooperatively put the game up.

Storm leaves her brother's room and heads to her own bedroom, she lays down, her mom tucks her in, kisses her on the forehead, and tells her goodnight.

Sally then tucks Fangface in, also kisses him on the forehead, and tells him goodnight.

Both twins soon fall asleep, and dream sweet dreams.

It's been ten years since that night, the twins are now eighteen, Sam/Storm attends the local high school, while her brother is homeschooled due to Fangface not being able to pay attention in regular school.

One Wednesday afternoon, Sam comes home to find her brother in his werewolf form, "Hi bro." she greets as she walks into the house and places her backpack down next to the couch.

"(Grr) Hi, sis, how was school?" Fangface greets from the couch.

Sam sits down next to him, "Boring as usual, plus side only have two months until graduation." She replies.

Fangface frowns, "Then you'll be going off to Texas to attend college, (grr) why can't you attend NYU?" he replies.

She looks at her brother, "Bro, I'm getting a full scholarship to go to the University of Texas, besides NYU doesn't have the program I want to go into." Sam replies, "Besides I'll be coming home on every one of my breaks." She adds.

He sighs, "I still don't want you to go (grr) want you to go." Fangface states sadly.

Sam moves closer to her brother, places an arm across his shoulders, and hugs him, "I love you, Fangface, but I have to do what is right for my education, you do want me to become a Surgical Technician, don't you?" she replies.

Fangface nods, "Yeah, yeah, I want the best for you, twin sis, it's just that Texas is so far away." He replies.

Sam sighs, "I know, bro, I know." She says, "By the way, did Mom already go to work?" she asks as she changes the subject.

"Oo, oo, yeah, she said we can order out if we want." Fangface replies.

Sam nods, "Alright, well I'd best get to work on my homework, want to help?" she asks as she tries to lift her heavy backpack onto the couch but fails horribly, "Dang, I forgot this thing was this heavy." She adds.

Fangface leans down and picks it up effortlessly for her, "Here you go, sis (grr)." He says.

"Thanks, bro, I appreciate it." Sam replies and opens her backpack, she takes out her geography book, and both twins get to work on her homework together.

Later that night, Sam and Sherman (having changed back from Fangface earlier) are watching a movie together when a loud noise is heard outside. Sam lifts her head up from the cushion she is leaning against and glances outside, she sees some shadowy figures in the backyard, and suddenly tenses up.

Sherman looks at his sister, "Sam, you okay?" he asks.

"I thought I saw something outside." Sam replies, just then the glass of the patio doors shatters, and five shadowy figures leap into the house.

Sam leaps over the couch and falls into defense mode, "Who you are, leave our house now, or prepare to get tromped." She demands.

One of the figures draws a gun and aims it at her, "I don't think so, girl, you and your brother are coming with us." It says in an obvious masculine sounding voice.

She rolls her eyes, "I don't think so." Sam replies and immediately does a spin kick and knocks him backward into his cohorts, grabs Sherman's hand, and they rush out of their house.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, a boy with black hair is running from a gang of boys who want revenge on him for throwing a boxing match, while a darker skinned girl is running for her life from a man bent on hurting her.

Sam and Sherman run as fast as they can down the street, and duck around a corner to catch their breath, "What the heck was that about?" Sam asks as she peeks around the corner to see if they were followed.

"I….I don't know." Sherman says as he shivers violently.

"We've got to get help, bro, come on maybe we can make it to Aunt Sarah's house." Sam says and starts to dart out, when the darker skinned girl collides with her, and both females hit the ground, "Ow, damn, watch where you're going, will ya?" she adds.

"Sorry, but there's a madman following me." The other girl replies as Sherman helps her to her feet, "Thank you." She adds.

"You're welcome." Sherman replies, "What a coincidence, we're being chased by a bunch of ninjas." He adds.

Sam rolls her eyes, "They were thugs, bro, not ninjas." She replies.

The dark skinned girl looked at Sam and Sherman, "Why are they chasing you? And by the way my name's Kim." She states.

"I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam, and this is my twin brother, Sherman. And we're not sure why they're chasing us." Sam replies as she introduces herself and her brother.

"Twins? But you two don't look anything alike." Kim replies.

"Oo, oo, yeah we get that a lot." Sherman replies.

'If only she knew.' Fangface says inside Sherman's head.

'Hush, Fangface.' Sherman thinks in reply, earning a growl from the werewolf.

Sam looks around the corner to hear yelling, "Oh crud, those goons are down the street, bro, we need to get moving. Kim, you can come with us, we're going to our aunt's help." She states.

"Okay, thank you." Kim replies.

Just as Sam is about to lead them away, the full moon rises in the east above a couple of houses, and the twins' gazes fall upon on it.

"Oh no." Sam starts to say.

"Not now." Sherman finishes.

Kim watches as the twins' eyes become swirly, smoke puffs out of the ears, and they start to twirl like twin tornadoes. Within seconds she sees the twins have turned into twin werewolves.

"Aarrrroooo!" they both howl, and then realize their mistake.

"Um, I think we gave ourselves away." The white furred she wolf says to her companion.

"(Grr) Yeah I think so." The brown furred werewolf replies as he looks at Kim.

The she wolf sees the slightly panicked expression on her face, "Hey calm down, my name's Storm, and this is my brother, Fangface, we're the werewolf halves of Sam and Sherman." She says.

"Y…You're werewolves, though, aren't you going to eat me?" Kim asks.

The twins exchange glances and start to laugh, "Oh please, no, we would never do that." Storm replies with a chuckle.

"Oo, oo, (grr) that's just a stereotype, real werewolves aren't mean, (grr) not mean." Fangface adds.

"O…okay, well can you two lead the way to safety?" Kim asks.

"Of course, bro, carry Kim, and I'll lead." Storm states.

Fangface gently picks Kim up, "Hang on, we're pretty fast runners." He states.

Both twins take off at a fast run, knowing they had to get to their aunt's help, and to safety before the goons can catch up to them.

Meanwhile, down the street, the goons have spotted the twins, "Boss, they've changed into werewolves." One of the thugs says to the obvious leader.

"We'll have to tell the Big Man about this, come on." The leader replies and leads the goons off, thus allowing our heroes to escape for the time being.

a/n: Who are those goons chasing Storm and Fangface? Who is the boy with the black hair? Will our heroes get to safety? Why can't I stop asking questions? The answers in the next chapter…please read and review.


	3. Meeting New Friends

Chapter 3

"New Friends and Enemies"

As the goons head off to report to their boss, Fangface carrying Kim and Storm are running along the road, "How much farther?" Storm asks as she slows down to a jog, slightly out of breath.

Fangface stops altogether, he pants slightly and looks around, "(Grr), Storm, you're not going to want to hear this, but I think we're lost." He states.

Storm looks at her twin, "What?" she asks, "Are you serious?" she adds.

He backs up slightly, "I can't help it if I don't pay attention when Mom and Dad drive us there (grr)." Fangface replies as he holds his hands up to fend Storm off.

She sighs, "Sorry, Kim, but we don't remember which way." Storm replies as she leans against a nearby telephone pole and leans her head back, "This is just perfect." She adds.

Fangface walks over to his sister, "It's going to be okay, sis." He says and leans back next to her.

Kim looks at the twins, "Don't worry, you two, I'm sure we'll find some help somewhere." She reassures just as a familiar blue car pulls up next to the curb, a boy with brown hair gets out.

"Kim, thank goodness you're okay." The boy states as Kim rushes up to him and hugs him.

The twins exchange glances as they watch the duo, "Did we just miss something?" Storm asks Fangface.

Fangface shrugs, "(Grr) I'm not sure." He says.

"Oh Biff, I'm glad we found you." Kim says as she pulls back and leads him over to Fangface and Storm, "This is Fangface and Storm, they're twins, and they saved my life." She says.

Biff shakes both of their hands, "I've never met a werewolf before much less twin werewolves, it's nice to meet you two." He says.

The twins shakes his hand in return, "Nice to meet you too, but do you think you can get help? There's some goons after us also, something about capturing us, but we're not sure why." Storm states.

Biff looks from Fangface to Storm, "You guys don't look much alike, aside from the single fang, but you have different fur color." He observes.

"(Grr) Yeah Storm is very unique to our family, but she is my sister." Fangface replies and places an arm around his sister's shoulders.

Storm smiles at her brother, "Uniqueness is what makes everyone an individual." She comments.

Suddenly a yell is heard as the black haired boy comes barreling up to them, "Please you gotta helpify me, there's a gang after me." He comments.

Storm looks at him, "Hold up, I know you, you're Russel Murphy, but everyone calls you Pugsy." She states.

The boy now known as Pugsy looks at Storm, "Do I know you?" he asks.

"You know my human half, Samantha Fangsworth." Storm replies.

"S…Sam?" Pugsy stammers.

Storm nods, "Yep, it's me Pugs, you're usually hasselling me, so what's go you running like a coward?" she asks as she crosses her arms across her chest.

He glares at the she wolf, "Me hassel you, I think it's the other way around." Pugsy replies.

Fangface growls at Pugsy, "My sister does not hassel anyone, so what's your deal with her?" he asks as he slips into overprotective brother mode.

Pugsy pales at seeing Fangface, "Another one?" he asks.

Storm sighs, "We're not getting anywhere here, ignore my twin brother and spill it, or I'll make you spill it." She threatens.

"Ok, ok, I'm being pursued by some gang members because I threw a boxing match I was in, and now they want revenge on me for costing them their wagers." Pugsy replies.

"Well maybe we should go get some help?" Kim suggests.

Storm nods, "Yeah good idea, bro do you think it'd be safe to return home and call for help?" she asks.

"(Grr) Probably, we can scout it out." Fangface replies, and gestures for the others to follow them.

The twins sneak into the backyard via a loose board in the fence, "I'll go first." Storm whispers to her brother as she stealthily walks forward with Fangface right at her heels, she looks through the glass doors, and doesn't see anything moving, "I think it's safe." She states quietly.

Fangface nods and goes to get their new friends. The others follow Fangface up to the house where Storm is glancing about making sure no one is inside, "(Grr) What do you think, sis?" he asks.

"Coast's clear, those creeps are gone." Storm replies.

Once inside, Storm and Fangface sigh at the mess, "Dang it, we're going to get blamed for this, (grr)." Fangface states.

The couch is overturned, the chairs thrown to the side, and glass all over the floor, "Don't you worry, you two, we'll help you clean up before your parents get home." Kim says as she places a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Thanks, Kim, but you really don't have to." Storm says as she and Fangface easily flip the couch back over.

Kim gets a broom and sweeps the glass up as Pugsy and Biff help get the chairs back upright, soon the house is clean and good as new except for the back patio doors that are shattered, "How are we going to explain this?" Storm asks with a frustrated look on her face.

"(Grr) We'll just tell them what happened, sis, you know they'll believe us." Fangface reassures his sister as he places an arm across her shoulders.

"What are you parents supposed to be home?" Biff asks.

"In the morning." Storm replies and yawns tiredly, "Maybe we should get some sleep while we wait for them to get home." She adds.

The others nod in agreement, the twins help their new friends make some beds, and the twins make themselves comfortable on the floor.

Storm sleeps near the couch, while Fangface sleeps closer to the door just in case.

The next morning, Sally and Kevin pull into their driveway, walk up to the house, and open the door. They stop dead in their tracks when they see their twin children laying on the floor, and some teenagers they've never met sleeping on the furniture.

Sally walks up to Storm and lightly shakes her awake, "Storm, honey, wake up." She says gently.

Storm yawns and opens her gray eyes, "Mom!" she yelps and quickly jerks up to her feet, "Uh we can explain." She adds.

"It's okay, sweetheart, calm down." Kevin says as he has just woken up Fangface, who immediately goes to his sister's side.

Biff, Kim, and Pugsy wake up and look at the twins' parents, "Uh, I think we can explain." Biff says as he gets to his feet and approaches Sally and Kevin.

After introducing themselves and explaining everything, Sally and Kevin look over their twins, who's ears are laid back, and look like their afraid of getting into trouble, "Oh kids, I didn't know that something like this would happen, I'm sorry sweethearts." Sally says and hugs them both.

Storm and Fangface hug their mom in return, "It's okay, Mom, we got away at least." Storm says.

Kevin then hugs his kids, "I'm just glad you're safe." He says.

"(Grr) Thanks, Dad, but now what?" Fangface asks as the twins look over at their new friends.

"Well we could always go find out who those creepos were." Pugsy states as he actually grown to like the two werewolves.

"Then we need to go to the library." Kim states.

Fangface and Storm exchange glances, "We can't go to the library like we are." Storm says as she rubs the back of her head.

"Why not?" Biff asks.

"Um, let's just say we caused some werewolf mischief when we were younger and our werewolf selves are banned." Storm states with a sheepish grin.

Biff looks outside to see the sun, "Can't you change back into your human forms?" he asks.

Both nod, "Of course." They say at the same time, look outside, see the sun, and in a twirl change back into their human forms.

Pugsy looks at Sam, "You were right, Samantha, wow it's good to see you again." He says with a smile.

"Same here, Pugsy, you mind telling me why those gang members were pursuing you…wait a minute you joined their gang didn't you?" Sam asks with a wide eyed expression.

Pugsy looks away from her, "Y..yeah I did." He replies.

Sam glowers at him, "Of all the stupid, idiotic things you've done, Russel, this takes the cake." She hisses.

"Okay, you two have a history, I see." Biff comments.

"We went to the school and were friends at one time, I just can't believe you'd be dumb enough to join Snake's gang." Sam replies.

"Look, I swearify I didn't know it'd get this bad, okay? I'm out of the gang now and that's all that matters. Now can we please droppify the subject?" Pugsy replies.

Sam shakes her head, "You're off the hook for now." She replies.

"Come on, let's get to the library and get some research done." Biff states and leads the new team out of the house and to the library.


	4. Catching A Thief

Chapter Four

"Catching a Thief"

As the five friends head to the library, Kim stops dead in her tracks.

"Kim, are you alright?" Biff asks.

She points ahead of them, "Th..that's the guy who tried to kill me last night." Kim replies with a tremor to her voice.

Sam grabs Kim's wrist, "Come on, into the woods, we'll ambush him." She replies.

The run into the nearby woods, Sam climbs up into a tree, and carefully situates herself to be able to get the jump, quite literally, on the unknown guy.

"Sam, don't you think you should change into Storm first?" Biff asks.

"Nah, I got this." Sam replies, she gestures for the others to hide, and she waits patiently.

"Why aren't you stopping her, Sherman?" Kim asks in a whisper.

Sherman smiles, "Sam's a black belt, she can take anyone down without even breaking a sweat." He replies and watches his sister vigilantly.

The guy passes under the tree, Sam jumps down, and grabs him by the shoulders. She easily tackles him down and pins his arms down at his side, "Get off me, girl.' He demands.

"Not until you answer some question, bub." Sam replies.

"I'm not going to answer you." He snarls.

Sam smirks and adds some more pressure to his wrists, "Really? How about your name, what is it?" she asks.

He growls at her, "My name's Tony." He snaps.

"Tony, huh? And what do you think you were doing chasing my friend, Kim?" Sam asks.

"I'm not answering." Tony spits.

"Then I guess you'll have to answer to the police." Sherman says as he joins his sister.

Tony's eyes widen, "The police, I don't think so." He states and tries to fight Sam off of him.

She tries to keep hold, "Biff, show me the picture of the moon." Sam says to Biff.

Biff takes out the picture of the moon he got from a book of Sam's, he shows it to her, and she quickly transforms into Storm.

"Now let's see you get away from me." Storm snarls as she easily hauls him to his feet.

Sherman, who also saw the picture of the moon, has changed into Fangface, and he takes Tony's other arm.

"Werewolves, huh? You're the beasts my boss was looking for." He states and easily elbows Fangface in the ribs and throws Storm off of him, he takes off running down the sidewalk.

"Oh no you don't." Storm snarls as she and Fangface give pursuit with their friends at their heels.

Tony ducks down an alleyway, sees Snake's gang, and quickly darts past him.

"Wow, Snake, what was up with that dude?" One of the gang members asks.

Snake sneers, "I'm not sure, but I see something of interest." He replies as he sees the friends enter the alleyway, this time Pugsy slides to a stop.

"Pugsy, what's up with you?" Storm asks not noticing the gangmembers.

"Look ahead of you, and you'll see why I'm runningfying away." Pugsy replies.

Storm and Fangface then notice the gang members who are approaching them, "Oh really? You punks want a fight, you'll get a fight." Storm snarls as she falls into a fighting position.

Snake rushes Storm and Fangface, Storm does a side step, and backhands Snake in the back of the head.

Fangface trips him up, and the gang leader hits the ground hard enough to knock him out. The two werewolves whirl around to face the rest of the gang members, "Who's next?" Storm asks as she places her fist into her open palm.

The other gang members take off running, as the werewolves give light pursuit, before turning around, and going back to their friends.

Biff looks down at Snake's unconscious form, "What should we do with him?" he asks.

"Take him to the police." Storm states as Fangface takes a length of rope out of his hat, and ties him up.

Both werewolves haul the unconscious gang leader to his feet, but Pugsy stops them from taking him, "Wait a minute, uh, we can't go to the police." He says.

Storm raises an eyebrow, "Don't tell me that you're wanted by them." She states.

"N..no it's not that, it's just that, the chief of police is my dad." Pugsy replies with a resigned sigh.

"Your dad?" Fangface and Storm state together.

Pugsy looks away, "Yeah and I don't him to knowify about what I've been doing." He replies.

"(Grr) Are you afraid your dad will be upset with you?" Fangface asks.

"It's none of you business, nit wolf." Pugsy snaps.

Storm growls at Pugs, "What did you call my brother?" she snarls.

"Never mind, let's just go already." Pugsy replies and walks off down the alleyway.

"What do we do with him?" Storm asks pointing at Snake.

Biff looks at Storm and Fangface, "Can you two take him down to the police station?" he asks.

"Sure, (grr) meet us back our house." Fangface replies as he slings Snake over his shoulder and the twins walk off toward the police station.

Biff and Kim follow Pugsy in order to get more answers at him.

On their way to the police station, Snake begins to regain consciousness, he struggles against his restraints, and manages to kick Fangface in stomach, resulting in Snake being dropped.

Storm growls at the punk, "Alright, you really asked for it this time, and I'm not going to hold back." She growls.

Snake uses his switchblade to free himself, and takes off running from the she wolf.

"Storm, stop." Fangface calls to his sister and she returns to his side, "(Grr) Come on, let's get home and inform our friends of what happened." He adds.

"What about Snake?" Storm asks as she helps her brother to his feet, noticing how he flinches from moving his ribs, "Are you okay?" she asks.

Fangface nods, "He just bruised me, I'll be fine, and we'll have to get help to capture him and his gang." He replies and the twins head back home to regroup.


	5. Making a Plan

Chapter Five

"Coming up with a Plan"

The twins soon arrive at their house where they see their friends outside waiting for them, "So did you guys get any information out of shorty over here?" Storm asks as she gestures at Pugsy.

"Look I already told you it's nothing, alright? Can't you two just drop it already?" Pugsy snaps as he crosses his arms across his chest.

Storm sighs, "Look, Pugs, we've known each other since grade school, why not at least talk to me as a friend?" she asks as she tries the calm approach.

Pugsy looks over at Storm, "Maybe if you turn back into Samantha, then I'll talk to you." He replies.

She sighs and looks up at the sun, changing back into Sam, "Better?" Sam asks.

He nods, "Yeah, okay, I'll talk to you." Pugsy replies.

Sam nods and gestures for him to have a seat on the porch steps, as she climbs up the steps, and sits down on the railing, "Alright, talk." She states.

"Well, to begin with I joined Snake's gang in order to be better protected from being picked on, also he offered me a chance to join a boxing ring." Pugsy states.

"So in order to keep from being bullied you joined a gang?" Sam summarizes, which Pugs nods at, "Jeez, Russel, if it was that bad why didn't you come to me? You know I would've protected you, right?" she asks as she leaps down from the railing to sit down next to him and places an arm across his shoulders.

"I wasn't sure if you would come help me or not, plus I forgotify where you lived." Pugsy replies.

"Well we'll just have to get you out of the gang situation then." Biff states.

Pugsy looks up at his friends, "But how are you going to do that?" he asks.

Fangface smiles, "(Grr) We'll find a way, trust us." He replies.

Sam tightens her grip on his shoulder, "Darn right we will, even if I have to kick someone's butt to make them leave you alone, besides it's my job to antagonize you." She says with a playful grin.

Pugsy smiles at his new friends, "Thank you, now how are we going to capture Snake and his gang?" he asks.

"As well as Tony?" Kim asks.

Sam nods, "We can try to setup a trap." She replies.

"Alright, well let's start planning on how to catch both Snake's gang and Tony." Biff states.

The five friends come up with a plan fairly quickly, and decide to try to catch Snake's gang first.

Not far from the Fangsworth home, Sam and Sherman are walking alongside each other as they act as bait to catch the gang members, "You know, those gang members are pretty stupid if they can't even catch one person." Sam comments.

"Oo, oo, yeah, and their leader must be even more dumber than they are." Sherman adds.

Jake and Derek, Snake's right hand men, over hear the conversation and follow the twins down the sidewalk, unknowing that they are going to fall into a trap.

Up ahead Pugsy, Biff, and Kim are waiting patiently for the twins to arrive, however, unknown to the friends Tony is also watching them.

"This time I'll get those meddlers and make them pay for stopping me from kidnapping the girl." Tony states to himself as he careful watches them and waits for his opportunity.

The gang members follow Sam and Sherman down the sidewalk, and they soon arrive where their friends have set the trap; however, the two gang members have seen the others laying in wait.

"They set up a trap, come on, let's go and get Snake." Jake states and turns tail to run with Derek right behind him.

Sam turns back to watch them to run away, "Dang, they must have sense something was up." She says as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"We'll have to try a different way to catch them." Biff comments.

The rest of the team nods in agreement, just as Tony comes out of his hiding spot, grabs Kim from behind, and quickly runs off with her.

"Come back here, you creep!" Sam calls out and gives chase with Sherman right behind her.

"Sam, stop, we can't catch him as we are." Sherman calls out as he tries to catch up with his twin sister.

Sam looks back, slows to a jog, and stops altogether, "You're right." She replies and watch Tony disappear around a corner, "But I think we need to go to the cops first." She adds.

Biff, Pugs, and Sherman nod in agreement, go to the Fangsworth house, and pile into Biff's car to head to the police station.

On the way there, Biff takes a picture of the moon and changes Sam and Sherman into Storm and Fangface, "Just in case we come across those gang members on the way." He states.

Upon arrival, the friends exit the car, and head into the police station, As they enter, the police officers stop and stare at Storm and Fangface, "Wow, look real werewolves." One of the officers states excitedly.

Fangface and Storm start inching back, "Uh, okay." Storm manages to say.

"Can we get a picture of you?" another officer asks.

"Can you guys focus here please? Our friend's been kidnapped and there's gangmembers after us." Biff states but the officers are too interested in the werewolves.

Richard Murphy, chief of police and Pugsy dad, asks and notices the two werewolves and his son, "Russel, what's going on here?" he asks.

"Dad, you've gotta helpify us, our friend's been kidnapped by a guy named Tony and Snake's gang is after me." He states.

Richard looks at Fangface and Storm, "Okay, all four of you follow me." He replies and leads them into his office.

"I think it'd best if we turned back into our human forms, since it seems the officers are very distracted by us." Storm states as Fangface nods in agreement.

Biff takes out the picture of the sun and changes them back into Sam and Sherman, then follows Richard into his office.

Pugsy looks at Sherman, "You know I think you need a nickname." He states as they enter the office.

"Why's that?" Sherman asks.

"Be easier than saying Sherman all the time, so I think we'll call you Fangs from now on." Pugsy replies.

"Fangs?" Sherman and Sam ask at the same time.

Pugs nods, "Yeah, a shortened version of your last name." he replies.

Sherman now known as Fangs nods, "I like it." He states.

Richard sits down at his desk, "Okay, so what's going on?" he asks.

The teenagers explain everything that has happened, "And now Tony has kidnapped our friend Kim, and we need help getting her back." Sam explains.

"In that case I'm going to get a couple of my officers on the case and we'll get your friend back. In the meantime, you four head home and don't try to get involved." Richard remarks.

Pugsy stands to his feet, "But Dad, I want to help." He objects.

Richard stands to his feet, "Russel Murphy, you are to do as your told and return home immediately." He states.

He sighs, "Fine, Dad, I'll go home." Pugsy replies and the friends head out to discover Biff's car driving off without him.

"Hey come back with my car." Biff calls out as he tries to run after the vehicle, but it soon disappears down a side street and out of sight, "Great, my dad's going to kill me." He says.

Sam places a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, Biff, but I know where we can find another car, follow me." She says as she leads them off to her's and Fangs' Uncle Tyler's car lot, "See that orange convertible?" she asks.

"Yeah I do, what's wrong with it?" Biff asks.

"Absolutely nothing, just no one wants it because of the color and the way the car looks, the keys should be in the ignition, and we can take it." Sam replies.

Biff walks up to the car and notices it is in remarkable shape, "I like it, come on gang let's go get Kim back." He says.

"But Pugs' dad told us to go home." Fangs states as he gets in the backseat with his sister as Pugsy takes the front passenger seat.

"Like I'm going to listen, Kim is very important to me and I'm going to rescue her with or without help." Biff replies.

Sam smiles, "I'm with Biff, no way am I letting that creep take her away from us." She says.

Fangs sighs, "If my sister is going I'm going too." He states.

"I'm in also." Pugsy comments.

The team heads off to find Tony and get Kim back, unknown to them Tony's boss is waiting for them to show up, and has Kim set up in a room that will be a trap for our heroes.

a/n: What trap is awaiting our heroes? Stay tune for the next chapter...Read and Review.


	6. The Rescue Part One

Chapter Six

"The Rescue-Part 1"

As the four friends drive down the road, half of Snake's gang jumps out in front of the car, resulting in Biff slamming on the brakes.

"It's part of Snake's gang." Pugsy states as he gets out of the car to confront the gang members, "Why are you after me? What do you have to gain?" he asks.

"Well, because Snake told us to come after you." One of the gang members answers.

"So, if Snake told you to jump off of the bridge would you?" Sam asks as she walks up next to Pugsy.

The gang members exchange glances, "No, we wouldn't go that far." Another gang member replies.

"Then why listen to Snake if you haven't anything to gainify?" Pugsy asks as he crosses his arms across his chest.

The gang members exchange glances, "You know you're right, why should we listen to him, come on guys let's go." The first gang member says and leads them off.

Sam smirks, "That's one way to rid ourselves of one problem." She states.

"Now to find Kim." Biff says as they get back in the car and continue on, however, another henchman named Steve pulls his truck in front of the car.

"Whoa, what the heck?" Sam asks as Steve gets out of the car.

"If you want your little girlfriend to stay safe, all four of you will follow me, and don't even try transforming your werewolves otherwise she'll be hurt by Tony." Steve warns as he glowers at the teens.

Sam and Fangs blink in surprise and look at their friends, "Better do what they say, Biff." Fangs states.

Biff nods, "Very well, lead the way." He replies to Steve as he pulls out into the street and the friends follow him.

"You know, he didn't say that we couldn't make a plan of our own." Biff says.

"What's your plan, Biff?" Sam asks.

"Sam, you're our black belt, think you can handle Tony again?" Biff asks.

She nods, "I welcome the opportunity to teach him another lesson." Sam replies with a smug grin.

"Fangs, Pugsy, you two try to find a way to escape while Sam handles Tony, I will get Kim out of whatever room they have her in. We'll all meet up outside of whatever hideout we end up at." Biff replies.

All three nod, "Sounds good, Biff." Pugsy replies.

They soon arrive at very posh looking building, Steve leads them inside, and to Ed's office, "The boss is inside and waiting for you." He replies.

However, Sam has other plans as she elbows Steve in the ribs, then hits him in the neck, and knocks him out, "Come on, I've bought us some time, let's find Kim." She states and leads the boys off.

A roar is heard as Tony, as a werewolf, leaps out in front of them, "What the heck?" Sam asks as she slides to a stop and falls into a defensive position, just as she is about to attack, she fells something hit her neck, her vision goes blurry, and she falls to the ground unconsciously.

"Sam!" Fangs calls out and kneels next to his twin sister, he looks back, and sees Ed holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Tony told me that she was a fighter, well now that she's down, you three are defenseless. Tony, take her twin brother and lock him up in the room where Snake and the remainder of his gang are. Take the girl and lock her in a room by herself. As for these two, leave them to me." Ed orders.

Tony growls in reply, knocks Fangs out (unbeknownst causing him to lose his memory of being a werewolf), picks the twins up, and carries them off. He throws Fangs into a room with the gang members, and throws Sam into a room by herself.

Ed drags Pugsy and Biff off to his office to await Snake so he can take care of both of them.

Meanwhile, Fangs has been tied down to a chair as Jake stands in front of him with a yellow yo-yo, "W…what are you going to do to me?" Fangs asks fearfully.

"You're going to get revenge on Pugsy for us." Snake states as he stands back with his arms across his chest.

Jake starts swinging the yo-yo back and forth, "When you change into your werewolf half, everytime you hear a food word, you will eat Pugsy." He states in a monotonous tone.

"I…I'm not a werewolf, what are you talking about?" Fangs asks.

"Well this will work even better, he's forgotten about his other half." Snake states evilly.

Fangs eyes get slightly heavy and repeats what Jake has told him, Jake stops swinging the yo-yo back and forth, and they leave Fangs in the locked room as they go to take care of Pugsy and Biff.

In another room, Sam starts to regain consciousness, "Ugh, what the heck hit me and why am I in a room by myself?" she asks as she gets to her feet and walks towards the door, she tries to push the door open, but discovers it is locked, "Dang, guess I need to change into Storm to get out of here." She says to herself and walks to the window, she looks outside at the moon, and changes into Storm, "Now to find my brother." She growls, grabs the door, wrenches if off the hinges, sniffs the air, gets Fangs scent, and rushes off to free her brother.

She arrives at the door, "Fangs, are you in there?" she calls out.

"W…who's there?" Fangs calls back from the other side.

"I'm your twin sister, Storm." Storm replies.

"My sister's Sam not Storm, who are you?" Fangs asks as Storm kicks the door down, enters the room, and hears a loud scream from Fangs, "Argh, a werewolf, get away from me!" he yells out.

"Dang it, Sherman, stop yelling, you want everyone to come rushing in here and discovering that I'm saving you." Storm states as she covers her ears with her hands.

Fangs stares at her wide eyed, "Y…you can't be my sister, she's human, not a werewolf." He states fearfully.

Storm sighs, "I am your sister, I'm a werewolf too, twin brother, please believe me. You're a werewolf also, you turn into a werewolf named Fangface, and we look nearly alike." She says.

"I'm not a werewolf, I'm a human." Fangs states as he looks at the she wolf and notices she isn't try to come any closer, nor is she trying to hurt him, "Y…you're not going to hurt me?' he asks.

She crosses her arms across her chest, "Why would I hurt you? Like I said, you're my twin brother." Storm replies, she sighs, takes a picture of the sun from her pocket, "Watch, you'll see." She adds, looks at the picture and changes back into Sam.

"S…Sam you're a werewolf?" Fangs asks.

"Yes, bro, I'm a werewolf, it's a family thing, and I'll explain later, right now we need to find our friends." Sam replies as she decides to try to convince him that he's a werewolf also later on.

Fangs approaches her, then hugs her tightly, "I'm sorry, sis, that I was scared of you." He states.

Sam hugs him in return, "It's okay, bro, don't worry about it." She replies, "We need to find our friends and I have be Storm to find them, okay?" she adds.

He nods, "Okay, sis." Fangs replies.

She takes out the picture of the moon and changes back into Storm, she looks at him to make sure he's okay, "You okay?" Storm asks as she places a hand on her brother's shoulder.

Fangs nods, "Y..yeah I'm fine, let's find our friends and get out of here." He replies.

Storm walks out of the cell, looks around carefully, and gestures for Fangs to follow her.

The twins head out and begin to search for their friends, as they walk past an open window, Fangs sees the moon, and changes into Fangface. Storm looks back at her twin brother to see if the memory lapse has affected Fangface, "Bro?" she asks.

"(Grr) Where are we, Storm?" Fangface asks.

Storm sighs, "Our friends have been captured and we need to find them as quickly as possible." She replies. 'Mom and Dad are going to kill me for letting him forget.' She thinks to herself but the upset look on her face doesn't go unnoticed by her twin brother.

"Storm, are you alright? (grr)" Fangface asks out of concern for his sister.

Storm nods, "Yeah I'm fine, come on, let's get going." She replies and rushes off with her twin brother at her heels.


	7. The Rescue Part Two

Chapter Seven

"The Rescue-Part 2"

The twins rush off to find their friends, they soon locate the room where Kim is being kept, they quickly free her from her bonds, and then head off to find Biff and Pugsy.

As they run down the hallway, they come across a posh office where Biff and Pugsy are tied up. The twins quickly untie their friends, and they rush out of the office. Halfway to the exit, Tony, a werewolf now due to punching Fangface and scraping his hand on Fangface's fang, jumps from around a corner and growls angrily at the friends.

Fangface and Storm quickly get in front of their friends and growl in challenge to the new werewolf, "You'd best back down, dude, or you're going to regret it." Storm snarls.

Tony-wolf snarls at Fangface and Storm, bares his fangs, and rushes the twins. Fangface catches by the shoulders, while Storm trips Tony up, and together they send him to the floor. He retaliates, gets to his feet, and tackles Storm to the ground.

"Ugh, get off of me!" Storm growls as she tries to shove him off of her, but he proves to be too heavy for her to push off on her own.

Fangface grabs Tony by the back of his shirt, throws him off his sister, and pulls his sister to her feet, "(Grr) Are you alright, sis?" he asks as they face off again Tony again.

Storm nods, "I'm fine, bro, but this guy seriously needs an attitude adjustment." She replies.

As the twins rush Tony, Edward comes out of hiding, aims a handgun at the twins, and prepares to fire. Pugsy notices Edward holding the gun, and tackles him to the ground.

"No one attemptifies to shoot my friends and gets away with it." Pugsy states as he and Edward fight over the gun.

At the same time, Tony punches at Storm, but scrapes his fist on her fang, and he instantly starts to change back to normal. Both twins exchange glances, bring their fists back, punch him in the face, and knocks him out. They then turn their attention to Pugsy's struggle, Storm notices Edward push Pugsy off of him, aims the gun, and is about to shoot Pugsy but Storm pushes Pugsy out of the way. Edward pulls the trigger, and strikes Storm in her upper left shoulder, causing her to gasp out in pain.

Fangface growls angrily, picks Edward up off his feet, and chunks him down the hallway before checking on his sister, "Storm, are you okay?" he asks as he checks on her injury.

"I'm fine, don't worry, it's nothing." Storm states as she looks at the injury, blood is running down her left arm, but she shakes it off, "Come on, that creep deserves some pay back." She adds as Fangface helps her to her feet, just as Edward get to his feet.

"You think you have me beat?" Edward asks as he faces the team.

"Well considering that there's five of us and only one of you, I think the odds are in our favor." Storm replies.

"Think again, kiddies." Edward replies, he groans in pain as his canine teeth lengthen into fangs, his nails grow out into claws, wings sprout from his shoulderblades, and a tail grows. He raises his red tinged eyes to meet the gazes of the friends, and then he hisses angrily.

"Holy crud, he's a vampire." Biff remarks.

"Pugsy, take Biff and Kim, and get out of here." Storm states as the werewolves growl at Edward the vampire.

"What about you two?" Kim asks out of concern for her new friends.

"(Grr) We'll be fine, don't worry about us." Fangface replies not taking his eyes off the villain.

"We're not leaving either of you behind." Kim replies.

Edward hisses loudly and charges the twin werewolves, he swipes his claws at Storm, who manages to dodge out of the way, and Fangface kicks him in the back of the knees. This causes Edward to fall forward, but catches himself and turns to punch Fangface in the face.

"I don't think so." Pugsy comments as he picks up a piece of wood and hit Ed in the back of head, Ed hisses as he rounds on Pugsy.

Storm rushes forward, grabs Ed by the back of the shoulders, and backflips him over her shoulders. He grabs Storm in the back of her leg, pinching the nerve, and causing her to cry out in pain. Fangface growls at Ed, "Leave my sister alone (snarl)." He snarls.

Ed hisses at Fangface as he gets to his feet and finds himself in between both werewolves, the sun starts to come up, sunlight starts filtering through the window, and begins to shine in on Edward. Smoke begins to come up off his skin as he hisses in pain, "What is happening to me?" Edward hisses.

Fangface and Storm step back to their friends' side, both werewolves notice the sunlight reflecting off a mirror, and they change back into their human forms.

Fangs sees Edward smoking and slowly changing back into a human, "Eek, what's going on?" he asks in fear.

Biff, Kim, and Pugsy look at Sam questioningly, she moves closer and whispers, "Snake's gang knocked him out and caused to forget that he's a werewolf." She replies sadly.

Edward, meanwhile, sinks to the floor completely human, allowing Sam the chance to move up, punch him in the face, and knocks him out cold.

"We'd best get the police here to arrest these creepos." Pugsy comments as the friends head to the office, and Pugsy calls his dad.

Within a few minutes the police arrive and take Edward, Tony, and Snake's gang in under various charges including attempted homicide, assault, and kidnapping.

Fangs and Sam return home to talk to their parents before Sam has to return to high school for a her final week.

"Oh kids, I'm so glad you're alright." Sally gushes as she hugs both of her kids.

"Thanks, Mom." Sam replies and flinches from the gunshot wound.

Sally notices the injury, "Sam, you're hurt, what happened?" she asks.

Sam moves closer to her mom, "I saved Pugsy from getting shot, Sherman doesn't remember because he got knocked out, and now he doesn't remember that he's Fangface." She whispers.

"That was a very brave thing you did, sweety, and it's too bad you're brother doesn't remember, but maybe someday he will remember." Sally replies as they both know that Sam will have to be more careful about changing into Storm in front of Fangs even though he knows that Sam is Storm.

Biff, Kim, and Pugsy's parents also are glad to know their kids are safe, and are determined that Edward, Tony, and Snake's gang serve time.


	8. Getting Back to Normal

Chapter Eight

"Getting Back to Normal"

Three weeks after Edward, Tony, and Snake were thrown in jail, life for our heroes has pretty much gone back to normal. Sam has graduated from high school and is highly anticipating going to college. Fangs hasn't remembered that he's a werewolf, but he isn't afraid of Sam's werewolf half Storm. Andrew Fangsworth, Sam's and Fangs' uncle, is now expecting a baby of his own.

Sam is up in her room finishing up with packing some of her stuff up to head to college when Fangface enters her room, "Hey bro, what's going on?" she asks as she tapes one of her boxes closed.

"(Grr) Not much, sis, just wanted to see if you needed some help with anything." Fangface replies as he sits down on the edge of Sam's bed.

She looks up at her twin brother, "Nah, I'm good, though I do need a break. How about we call our friends up and head to Uncle Arnie's arcade?" Sam asks as she gets to her feet.

Fangface nods in agreement, "Sounds good to me." He replies as the twins leave Sam's room and head downstairs to call up the others.

Within a few minutes after calling their friends, Biff pulls up in front of the house in Wolf Buggy with Pugsy and Kim. Before heading out to meet their friends, Sam takes out a picture of the sun, "Bro, before we go any further, can you tell me what this is?" she asks as she holds the picture up to him.

"That is a picture of the suuunnn." Fangface says and in a twirl changes back into Fangs, "Oh hey, sis, what's going on?" he asks.

"We're going over to Uncle Arnie's arcade with our friends, remember?" Sam replies as they head outside and takes their seats in the wolf buggy.

Fangs looks at his sister, "It's not really clear, but I kind of remember you saying something like that." He replies.

Kim looks back at Sam, who sighs, and the two girls exchange smiles, "Hey Kim, how's everything?" Sam greets.

"Really good, Sam, are you excited that you're headed to college soon?" Kim replies.

"I am, but Fangs isn't too happy about it." Sam replies as she looks at her twin brother who exchanges a glance with her that basically says, 'Don't bring me in on this.'

The day finally comes where Sam has to head to college, she boards a plane headed to Austin, and leaves her family and friends in Brooklyn.

Upon arrival in Austin, Sam catches a taxi to the University of Texas campus, as she heads to the administration building to get her class schedule and dormitory assignment, she accidentally runs into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Sam apologizes as she helps the person up to notice is it a boy the same age as her with darker colored hair and brown eyes.

"T…that's o..okay, d..don't worry about it." The boy stutters.

"I'm Samantha, by the way, but everyone calls me Sam." Sam says as she introduces herself.

"I'm Stutz, nice to meet you, Sam." Stutz replies as they shake hands.

Sam looks at him, "Say you wouldn't happen to be from New York, would you?" she asks.

"Yep, I am, so are you judging by your accent." Stutz replies as they walk alongside each other to the administration building.

"Yep, born and raised alongside my twin brother, Sherman." Sam replies.

Stutz raises an eyebrow, "You have a twin brother? How come he didn't come here with you?" he asks.

Sam nods, "He was home schooled and didn't get a scholarship like I did, so he decided to hold off on going to college." She replies.

"Wow, what did you get a scholarship for?" Stutz asks.

"Gymnastics and martial arts." Sam reples.

Stutz smiles, "Wow, you must really be talented." He replies.

Sam shrugs, "I guess, I just don't like to brag about my abilities." She replies as Stutz opens the door for her, "Thank you." She adds.

"Y…you're welcome." Stutz replies with a smile as they both go to get their assignments.

Over the next few weeks, Sam and Stutz have become really close friends and even have a few classes together, one of them being English Literature 101.

Both friends are teamed up on a class project together and are headed to the library to do some research. As they near the library they see a group of teenagers surrounding a snazzy looking white haired guy in a neatly pressed black business suit.

"I…I w…wonder what's g..going over t…there." Stutz comments.

"One way to find out, come on." Sam replies as she leads him over to the group.

"…I'm recruiting some people to help me establish my dad's business in New York." They hear him saying.

Sam being the brave soul she is ventures closer, "What kind of business?" she asks.

The guy looks at her, his eyes widen slightly, 'It's the girl Dad told me about, the one who turns into a white furred she wolf, interesting that I would come across her. I'll have to be more careful, but she would be handy to have on my side.' He thinks to himself, "Just a little business to establish jobs teens." He replies.

"Okay, and what's your name?" Sam asks as she notices he looks somewhat familiar to her.

"My name is Edward Junior, so who here is interested?" Edward Jr. replies.

Stutz raises his hand in the air, "I…I'm interested and I k…know New York by m…memory." He states.

"Stutz what are you doing? We don't know anything about this guy and besides he looks familiar to me." Sam asks her friend.

"I…it can't b…be that b..bad, Sam." Stutz replies as Edward Jr. takes note of the friendship between the two.

'Another thing I can use to keep her in line.' Edward Jr. thinks sinisterly.

"Thank if you're going so am I." Sam replies as she raises her hand too.

After taking note of the names of teenagers interested, Eddy Jr. informs them of when they'll be leaving, "Don't worry you'll be back before your classes start." He states as some of them have concerns over it.

'Well, bro, looks like I'm coming back and I have a mystery of my own to solve.' Sam thinks to herself as she heads to her dorm, gets some clothes together, and the next day leaves with the others for New York.

To Be Continued….

a/n: This is where this story ends, and where the next story, 'The Twins: Rescuing and Preserving Friendships'…please read and review.


End file.
